Partner
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Ini hanya kumpulan retorika tentang mereka—tentang hubungan yang mereka akui tak lagi berdasar cinta.


**Partner**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. M. Romance.

.

.

Summary: Ini hanya kumpulan retorika tentang mereka—tentang hubungan yang mereka akui tak lagi berdasar cinta.

.

.

.

Lekat diperhatikannya jakun sang pemuda yang naik turun menikmati luncuran air mineral membasahi kerongkongan. Senyum terlekuk mendapati beberapa bulir keringat mengalir di sana; mengikuti garis rahang, merayapi leher, mematuhi pahat tulang selangka, merambati lekuk otot—

 _Pyaaash!_

Air mineral tumpah ke karpet, merembes cepat ke dalam setiap celah mematuhi hukum kapilaritas.

Shikamaru tak sempat bertanya atau berontak atas bantingan tiba-tiba yang gadis itu lakukan; Temari telah lebih dulu mengunci bibirnya, memainkan lidah.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sial."

Shikamaru tertawa. "Kau sendiri yang tergoda. Aku hanya minum, Temari."

Kasar Temari mengelap sudut bibir dengan punggung tangan. Mendecih.

Kali ini lidah Shikamaru yang bermain. Bedanya, ia tidak mencari otot yang sama untuk diajak berbagi saliva. Otot basah itu sibuk menjejaki kulit putih gadis di atasnya, terutama daging yang menggunduk di depan mata.

Temari mendesah. Pusat sistem refleksnya memberi perintah pada tubuhnya untuk bergerak dalam tempo lambat sebagai penyaluran rasa gelisah.

Dalam sekejap posisi mereka telah berbalik.

"Kau yang menggodaku sekarang. Belum puas dengan ronde yang kutawarkan tadi, hm?"

Ganti mulut Temari yang melempar tawa. "Bodoh. Kau dan aku sudah sama-sama lelah."

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku kembali bergairah." Pemuda itu mengecup kelopak mata sang sulung Sabaku. "Kau selalu berhasil, jalang."

Bukan makian itu yang mendadak menghantam ulu hati sang gadis Suna, melainkan sesuatu yang mengiringinya. Sesaat membuatnya membeku, karena ia tahu kalimat apa yang akan terlontar selanjutnya—

"Rebut aku dari Ino, Temari. Rebut aku lagi."

Lagi, tawa yang memantul ke langit-langit kamar. Lagi, dari arah Temari.

"Jangan bodoh, Shikamaru. Aku milik Sasori sekarang."

 _Hatiku—hatimu. Bukan milik masing-masing dari kita lagi sekarang._

Bunyi kecap bibir menghias gantungan hening.

Benar, mereka berstatus kekasih. Benar, mereka pernah saling berucap cinta di tengah kobaran gairah dan gigitan hasrat; di sela kait jemari, gulat pertemuan otot, dan rentet desah; di antara lipatan selimut dan kungkungan panas. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum jarak menghambat verba antarraga dan jenuh menyapa. Ketika sosok lain menjelma pengganti dalam bentuk suara dan sosok nyata, tidak sekadar ingatan dalam ruang kepala.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari tidak ada yang menyesal karena memang tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Waktu tidak pernah berhenti, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengingkari bahwa adakalanya hati pasti berganti.

Temari selalu menyangkal—perasaan itu tidak pernah kembali. Sudah lama hatinya ia ikrarkan bagi Sasori.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mendatangiku."

 _Nyatanya, fisik Temari ingin kembali._

Pun Shikamaru. Sungguh, seluruh cintanya telah ia serahkan pada sang gadis Yamanaka tanpa sedikit pun ia bagi.

"Kau yang memulai."

 _Nyatanya, lengan kukuhnya memilih menyambut pinta Temari._

Ciuman ganas itu, pergulatan nafsu itu, pada akhirnya terulang. Sebagai pungutan hamburan sisa-sisa cinta yang harusnya telah lama usang. Mengabaikan segala retorika atas mereka sendiri yang tak berhenti mengiang. Melempar segala sanggah atas ragu pertanyaan pada siapa cinta sebenarnya terpancang.

Tawa kering tertahan.

Abaikan segala retorika. Singkirkan keraguan atas sang target istimewa. Dengarkan saja jawab yang tak henti mereka ucap dalam kepala, _cinta itu telah lama usang—lenyap tak bersisa._

—laksana repetisi pembentuk sugesti.

… _karena nyatanya, Temari masih tenggelam dalam pancaran sang bola kelam. Karena nyatanya, Shikamaru masih terjebak dalam jerat aroma sang mawar gurun._

Tapi tidak—telah lama mereka mengukuhkan status satu sama lain; mereka hanya sepasang rekan (di atas ranjang). Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Karena fakta lain pun angkat bicara: tidak ada sensasi kupu-kupu menggelitik perut, tidak ada bahana debar jantung menyambangi telinga. Yang tersisa antara mereka hanya gejolak hasrat dan nafsu belaka.

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang—seolah matahari terlalu ragu untuk datang.

 _Mungkin ia takut akan ditanya jika akhirnya hanya mampu memberi tawa sumbang._

Bulan masih bertahta, memilih opsi bijak untuk bungkam saja. Ia pun tidak mengerti, karena ia bukan manusia dengan pola pikir yang tidak pernah sederhana.

Di bawah sana, mereka kembali memainkan satu putaran dansa.

.

.

.


End file.
